


I'm Not Avoiding You (I Swear)

by Volos_Guide_To_Being_Cool



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volos_Guide_To_Being_Cool/pseuds/Volos_Guide_To_Being_Cool
Summary: I don't have the time to write something proper.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I'm Not Avoiding You (I Swear)

"What? Avoiding you? Nooooooo..." Beau said.

"Beau, you totally have been!! I haven't seen you in 5 days!" Jester snapped, backing Beau up against the wooden railing.

Jester's purple sunburn looked cute.

"Aw, hell." 

Beau jumped off the boat.


End file.
